MobInfo2/Api
This page explains in great detail all information and functions of the MobInfo2 external API and the built-in MobHealth external API. (API = Application Programmers Interface) It tells you how to best check for the presence of the AddOn(s) and provides functions for easy access to the MobInfo database and the MobHealth database. How to best check if (any) MobHealth AddOn is available ? Info: there are at present three known AddOns that provide MobHealth functionality and MobHealth data : "MobHealth by Telo", "MobHealth2 -- by Wyv" and MobInfo2. All three AddOns provide their service in extremely similar, almost identical fashion. The best way to check whether any one MobHealth service is available is to add this simple "if" to your "VARIABLES_LOADED" event handler: if MobHealthFrame then ...... end Its all that is required. If the condition is true you can rest assured that one of the MobHealth AddOns is present. Please do NOT place the check into the "OnLoad" event handler. That is potentially unsave and error prone. "OnLoad" is called at a time where NOT all AddOns have been loaded. On the other hand "VARIABLES_LOADED" is invoked at a time when you can be sure that ALL AddOns have been loaded and can thus be checked for and accessed. Functions for accessing ALL MobHealth data Note that Telos MobHealth (sadly!) does not offer such interface functions. They got invented by MobHealth2. They get officially supported by MobInfo. I will suggest to Telo to add them to his MobHealth AddOn as well for the sake of compatibility. This is the RECOMMENDED way to access the MobHealth data. Using the functions make you independent of how the data is stored internally within the AddOns database. Please do NOT access the AddOns database variable directly. Instead ALWAYS use one of the three functions listed below. In the future I plan to make considerable changes to the way that MobHealth stores its data. This will have great advantages for the AddOn, but will result in problems for AddOns that access the database variable directly. The source code for these functions is in MI2_Health.lua. Additional compatibility note In order to retain compatibility to Telos MobHealth you will have to support both : a) the direct access to "MobHealthDB" and b) the indirect access using the functions below. Here is an example of how to do that (works for all 3 functions): if MobHealth_PPP then ... code that uses "MobHealth_PPP()" else ... your old code that uses "MobHealthDB" end To make it easier for you I have decided to simply supply you with the entire necessary source code right here, for free. Go to section 4 and simply copy the source code of the 3 local functions you find there into your own AddOn. They are 100% compatible with the interface of the 3 functions that I offer right here in section 2. function MobHealth_GetTargetCurHP() Return current health points value for the current target as an integer value. Return nil if there is no current target. Example: local targetCurrentHealth = MobHealth_GetTargetCurHP(); if targetCurrentHealth then ....... end function MobHealth_GetTargetMaxHP() Return maximum health points value for the current target as an integer value. Return nil if there is no current target. Example: local targetMaxHealth = MobHealth_GetTargetMaxHP(); if targetMaxHealth then ....... end function MobHealth_PPP( index ) Return the Points-Per-Percent (PPP) value for a Mob identified by its index. The index is the concatination of the Mob name and the Mob level (see example below). 0 is returned if the PPP value is not available for the given index. The example also shows how to calculate the actual health points from the health percentage and the PPP value. Example: local name = UnitName("target"); local level = UnitLevel("target"); local index = name..":"..level; local ppp = MobHealth_PPP( index ); local healthPercent = UnitHealth("target"); local curHealth = math.floor( healthPercent * ppp + 0.5); local maxHealth = math.floor( 100 * ppp + 0.5); Functions for accessing ALL MobInfo data Please ALWAYS use these functions for accessing the data in the MobInfo database. This is the only safe and reliable way to access the MobInfo data. For reasons of optimisation or extension the database variable(s) might change spontaneously in layout and/or name. Using the interface functions gives you the guarantee that you always get returned the correct data. MI2_GetMobData( mobName, mobLevel unitId ) Get and return all the data that MobInfo knows about a given mob. This is an externally available interface function that can be called by other AddOns to access MobInfo data. It should be fast, efficient, and easy to use. The data describing a Mob is returned in table form as described below. To identify the mob you must supply its name and level. You can optionally supply a "unitId" to get additional info: * mobName : name of mob, eg. "Forest Lurker" * mobLevel : mob level as integer number * unitId : optional WoW unit identification, should be either "target" or "mouseover" Examples: A. mobData = MI2_GetMobData( "Forest Lurker", 10 ) B. mobData = MI2_GetMobData( "Forest Lurker", 10, "target" ) Return Value: The return value is a LUA table with one table entry for each value that MobInfo can know about a Mob. Note that table entries exist ONLY if the corresponding value has actually been collected for the given Mob. Unrecorded values do NOT exist in the table and thus evaluate to a NIL expression. Values you can get without "unitId" (as per Example A above): * mobData.healthMax : health maximum * mobData.xp : experience value * mobData.kills : number of times current player has killed this mob * mobData.minDamage : minimum damage done by mob * mobData.maxDamage : maximum damage done by mob * mobData.dps : dps of Mon against current player * mobData.loots : number of times this mob has been looted * mobData.emptyLoots : number of times this mob gave empty loot * mobData.clothCount : number of times this mob gave cloth loot * mobData.copper : total money loot of this mob as copper amount * mobData.itemValue : total item value loot of this mob as copper amount * mobData.mobType : mob type for special mobs: 1=normal, 2=rare/elite, 3=boss * mobData.r1 : number of rarity 1 loot items (grey) * mobData.r2 : number of rarity 2 loot items (white) * mobData.r3 : number of rarity 3 loot items (green) * mobData.r4 : number of rarity 4 loot items (blue) * mobData.r5 : number of rarity 5 loot items (purple) * mobData.itemList : table that lists all recorded items looted from this mob * table entry index gives WoW item ID, * table entry value gives item amount Additional values you will get with "unitId" (as per Example B above): * mobData.class : class of mob as localized text * mobData.healthCur : current health of given unit * mobData.manaCur : current mana of given unit * mobData.manaMax : maximum mana for given unit Code Example: local mobData = MI2_GetMobData( "Forest Lurker", 10 ) if mobData.xp then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage( "XP = "..mobData.xp ) end if mobData.copper and mobData.loots then local avgLoot = mobData.copper / mobData.loots DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage( "average loot = "..avgLoot ) end Free Source Code for Accessing MobHealth in a Compatible Way Simply copy the entire 3 function source code given below into your own AddOn and then call the 3 functions whenever you have to access MobHealth data. My_MobHealth_PPP( index ) Return the Points-Per-Percent (PPP) value for a Mob identified by its index. The index is the concatination of the Mob name and the Mob level (see example below). 0 is returned if the PPP value is not available for the given index. The example also shows how to calculate the actual health points from the health percentage and the PPP value Example: local name = UnitName("target"); local level = UnitLevel("target"); local index = name..":"..level; local ppp = MobHealth_PPP( index ); local healthPercent = UnitHealth("target"); local curHealth = math.floor( healthPercent * ppp + 0.5); local maxHealth = math.floor( 100 * ppp + 0.5); My_MobHealth_GetTargetCurHP() Return current health points value for the current target as an integer value. Return nil if there is no current target. Example: local targetCurrentHealth = MobHealth_GetTargetCurHP(); if targetCurrentHealth then ....... end My_MobHealth_GetTargetMaxHP() Return maximum health points value for the current target as an integer value. Return nil if there is no current target. Example: local targetMaxHealth = MobHealth_GetTargetMaxHP(); if targetMaxHealth then ....... end